Let Her Go
by writers-dream93
Summary: Amy’s getting married to John yet someone isn’t happy about it. Can the wedding push through? Characters include Amy Dumas, John Cena, Adam Copeland, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, Trish Stratigias, Randy Orton and many more
1. Engaged

**Let Her Go**

**Summary: Amy's getting married to John yet someone isn't happy about it. Can the wedding push through?**

**Characters: John/Amy/Adam, Trish/Randy, Dawn Marie/Chris, Stephanie/Paul, Lisa/Dave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. **

**Author's notes: ****Stephanie and Paul are married here.**** Please review!**

**Chapter One: Engaged**

"What the hell are they doing?" Adam Copeland raised an eyebrow as he looked outside the coffee shop he was in. At first it was only Trish Stratigias-Orton and Dawn Marie Psaltis-Irvine he saw running around back and forth. But soon after, Randy Orton and Chris Irvine, their husbands respectively, joined them. _Now there's a reason why they wanted to g__o to the mall._

"Watching them is making me dizzy." Lisa Marie Varon muttered.

Dave Bautista watched as John Cena ran past the coffee shop before he replied. "Hell, yeah…"

"Why are they all in such a hurry and as if they are all looking for something?" Adam asked. "And why are we the clueless ones?"

"I guess we'll find out in the near future." Dave wrapped his arm around his fiancée's shoulder. He and Lisa were getting married in two weeks. "I bet they'll tell us soon. They better do."

"Hey, guys." John came into sight once more as he entered the coffee shop nearly catching his breath. "Where's my g-girl?"

The person he was talking about was none other than his girlfriend for a year and a half, Amy Dumas. "She's somewhere with Stephanie and Paul." Lisa replied. "Why?"

"Okay. Call me if they come back an' we're still somewhere." He said as he turned around and ran off, nearly bumping into Mr. and Mrs. Orton in the process. Trish and Randy were bringing paper bags with them.

"Are those candles?" Adam asked when he got a glimpse of the store logo on the paper bags.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Why do they need candles?" The blonde Canadian said curiously. He was really confused. "And what the heck is going on?"

Lisa shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Half an hour later, John, Trish, Randy, Dawn and Chris walked back into looking really exhausted. They just came back from the parking lot since they had to put all their things in their cars. John looked relieved when he saw the Amy, Stephanie and Paul weren't back yet.

"This is the last time I am running around the mall for you." Trish told John with all seriousness as she tiredly sat on the empty chair beside Lisa. "God, I'm tired."

"You guys look like you really need to rest." Dave commented with a shake of the head.

Dawn let out a deep sight. "And I thought that part was pretty obvious already."

"What's going on any-" Adam said but he was cut off when Chris got up from his seat and approached Amy, Stephanie and Paul as they entered the café.

"I'll tell you guys later." Trish mouthed to Lisa, Dave and Adam. The trio had no choice but to nod in agreement. "Just wait."

Chris went to Stephanie and whispered something that made the brunette smile widely. Stephanie then whispered the exact same thing to Paul and her husband had the same reaction. "This is perfect." Paul grinned.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the three but didn't say anything at all. "Where'd ya guys go?" John asked as he pulled a chair for Amy to sit on.

"Pet store." She replied after giving him a quick kiss. "We looked at the dogs."

Stephanie chuckled. "She's planning on getting another dog to add to your little family."

"Wow, Mackenzie is going to have sisters and brothers." Randy said in the best kiddy voice he could muster.

"Shut up, Randall. Ya sounded gay, ya know." John shook his head. "It's no problem for me she wants to buy another dog."

Amy looked at her boyfriend, Trish, Randy, Dawn and Chris. "You guys look like you went on the Amazing Race or something…"

"Actually, that's a good way to say it." Chris grumbled. Dawn elbowed her husband a bit hardly, giving him the look that clearly meant 'shut up'. "Just kidding."

"There is something really going on." Lisa muttered softly to herself. She could only imagine what it was.

An hour later found Amy and John in the hotel while the others were off somewhere. She knew something was going on when Trish and Dawn, surprisingly, didn't drag her to go shopping with them.

"John! Why the hell are you in a hurry to get back to the room?" Amy nearly screamed when John practically ran out of the elevator and dragged her with him.

"I'll explain later." He replied. It was finally time.

Once they got to her hotel room, the redhead was surprised to see a pink blindfold on the doorknob. She looked at him with a curious and confused look on her face. "Felix, what's this?"

"You'll find out really soon." He smirked before he took the blindfold. He carefully placed the pink cloth over her hazel orbs. He noticed that Amy was still slightly shaking.

The brown haired man wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Baby, relax. Don't worry. I didn't plan anythin' scary."

_He planned something…?_ She thought. John took the keycard from her hand and opened the door before he slowly led her into the room. The West Newbury native smiled as he looked around the room. _Trish, Randy, Dawn and Chris, you guys are the best._He thought as a smile made its way to his face.

"Are ya ready?" He asked as he left her side and stood beside the dining table.

"Y-Yeah…" Amy nodded hesitantly.

"Remove the blindfold."

The redhead did as she was told and she slowly opened her eyes. Her hazel orbs widened in shock and he jaw dropped as she looked around her. Red, pink and white candles were scattered all over the room. A table for two was set up in the middle of the room with all the needed utensils and the food. Slow and sweet music played from his iPod. John stood beside the table with a bouquet of daises in hand.

Amy was speechless for a moment. "John… Wh-What's this? How did you manage to pull this off?"

"This is the reason why Trish, Randy, Dawn, Chris an' I looked like we participated in Amazing Race awhile ago." John grinned. "They helped me pull this off."

A grateful smiled graced her lips as she thought of what her four friends might have gone through just to prepare for that night. "They're beautiful." She said as he handed the bouquet to her.

He took her hand in his and led her to the table. He did everything that a gentleman would do like pulling the chair for her and all that. "No offense, babe, but I really find the way you're acting really… weird." A beat passed. "And I never thought you had that kind of music in your iPod."

"Don't ruin the moment." Blue eyes rolled. Then, he laughed when she rolled her eyes back.

"No offense." Amy emphasized.

John smirked. "I know… And blame Dawn for putting that kind of music in my iPod. It was her idea. It was either that or she'll personally hire someone to play the violin or something. I wanted to save her from all the trouble an' save myself from the headache."

After that, the dinner went on smoothly. Amy couldn't believe everything that's happening. She knew that John wasn't the type of guy who gets all mushy. Everything that was happening that night was a complete surprised for her. _And I really love everything…_

"Ames?" John whispered once their dinner was finished half an hour later. He had to do it.

She lifted her head to look at him. "Hmm…?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Amy could only watch with a shocked expression on her face as everything unfolded…

_Something's really going on. I'm sure of it._ Adam thought as he paced back and forth in his hotel room. He still couldn't help but think of why John and the others looked like they were preparing for something big earlier. It seemed that he was more bothered about it than Dave and Lisa, who were also clueless about everything. And there was only one reason for that.

Adam Copeland was also in love with Amy Dumas.

He has loved her ever since they met. He loved everything about her. _I've been in love with her longer that John has._ The blonde man added mentally. He was even surprised at himself for being able to pretend that he was happy for John and Amy. He was also surprised that he was able to resist the urge to tell her how he felt.

But even if he loved Amy so much, he didn't break John's heart. _John's my friend. I'm supposed to be happy that he's happy and in love with Amy. Oh, shit… This is going to be hard. What do I do now_The blonde man knew he had to decide which was his priority – to make Amy his or take care of his friendship with John.

"Adam? You there?" Lisa's voice and persistent knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's Lisa."

He sighed. "I'm coming."

Adam swung the door open and the raven haired woman nearly waltzed inside, looking so happy and so excited. It was as if she was going to scream. "Listen closely, Ads. This is our part of the plan. We have to organize a breakfast together to celebrate –"

"Hey, wait. What plan?" An eyebrow raised. "What's going on?"

"Trish told me why they were running around in the mall awhile ago. It was all part of the plan and I asked why you, Dave and I weren't part of it and she said that the breakfast thing is our part." The raven haired diva replied.

"What's going on?"

"Amy and John are engaged so what we have to do is to make sure all of us meet for breakfast so that we can congratulate the two and maybe help them start planning their wedding…"

Lisa continued to explain everything but Adam wasn't listening anymore. What Lisa said earlier kept repeating itself in his head.

_Amy and John are engaged._


	2. Happiness and Bad Feelings

**Let Her Go**

**Summary: Amy's getting married to John yet someone isn't happy about it. Can the wedding push through?**

**Characters: John/Amy/Adam, Trish/Randy, Dawn Marie/Chris, Stephanie/Paul, Lisa/Dave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. **

**Author's notes: Stephanie and Paul are married here. Please review!**

**Chapter Two: Happiness and Bad Feelings**

**xoxoxo**

_Amy and John are engaged…_

"They're what?!" Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe a single bit of it.

"Engaged." Lisa repeated with a giggle. "It's so cool, right? John finally asked. After my wedding, we have another one to look forward to!"

The blonde man was clearly surprised about it but he did his best not to show that he was upset. "That's cool…"

"Trish, Randy, Dawn, Chris, Steph and Paul helped him fixed the dinner. He just proposed awhile ago." She sat down on one of the chairs near the door. "Our part of the plan is the surprise breakfast. Dave said he'll take care of the reservations. We just hafta make sure everyone's there tomorrow morning."

He slowly nodded. "I'll congratulate them when I get the chance…"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Do it tomorrow, duh."

An eyebrow raised. "Tomorrow?"

"The breakfast! Geeze, will you pay attention at least to what I'm saying?" The raven haired woman said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Anyways, I'll call you about the reservations later, okay?"

Adam nodded once more nodded before Lisa left his hotel room. He frowned as he threw himself on his bed, hiding his face on the pillow. _How am I going to tell her now?_

**xoxoxo**

Just as promised, Lisa did call Adam around twenty minutes after she left his hotel room. He was nearly reluctant about answering the call but he did answer it, partly because the constant ringing was pissing him off and that Lisa might wonder what happened to him. She informed him about the location of the said restaurant and the time of the reservation. At 10 am the next day, He found himself sharing a huge round table with all his friends. The only ones missing were, obviously, the newly engaged couple.

"Um… Dawn?" Trish raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "What time did you tell them to come here?"

"They'll be here anytime now, I promise. I told them to come here at 10:10 just to make sure that everyone's here before they come." Dawn looked at her watch before spoke once more. "And before any of you asks? I didn't tell them anything about this being a surprise celebration."

Dave shook his head. "We weren't expecting anything less, Dawn."

Chris was about to say something when the door swung open. "Well, here is the newly engaged couple!" He exclaimed as Amy and John entered the restaurant. Adam was fighting the urge to frown. Good thing no one noticed… He hoped so.

"Good news travels fast." Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly at her friends.

Stephanie approached her best friend and gave her a brief hug. "Rands, Trish, Dawn, Jerky, Paul and I helped John, remember?"

The redhead sent a questioning look at her fiancé. "Lemme guess… You asked for help to get this ring."

"I was with him when he bought that!" Randy said proudly.

John snorted as he and Amy settled on the vacant seats. "Ya did far less that _helpin__'_ me buy that ring, ya know. Ya were busy doin' your own thing."

Randy kicked him under the table, giving his best friend the 'shut up or I will kill you' look. "You were saying?"

"Anyways…" Trish's attention fell on Amy as the waitress arrived to hand a menu to Amy and John. "Can we please see the ring?"

Amy brought out her hand to show them the ring. Everyone, including Adam, leaned closer to get a good look at the ring. John's engagement ring for Amy was a silver ring with small diamonds attached all around it. They knew in an instant that John chose it because of the diamond accents, keeping in mind that the diamond is both his and Amy's birth stone.

Chris elbowed the still silent Adam at the side. "So… What do you think about it?"

"It's beautiful." He stammered. Then, he began stirring his coffee repeatedly. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed anythin' yet." John shrugged. "We're not in a hurry to get married or somethin' like that."

Unfortunately for the group gathered, an idea popped in Dawn's mind. "Maybe we can –"

"Dawn!" The newly engaged couple cut her off before she could say anything else. They all knew what was going on in her mind. "Ames an' I love you like a sister but please do not stick your nose in all our wedding plans." John spoke first; his voice taking a very serious tone.

The New Jersey native pouted. "How about _some_ of the plans? Please?"

Amy and John exchanged a look. "Fine." The redhead replied, earning her a tight hug from the nosy brunette.

"Thanks Ames!" She smiled widely.

"You're only helping in some of the plans, got it?" Dave emphasized as the waitress returned to get the order of Amy and John. "_Some_."

Paul popped a piece of pancake in his mouth. "What have you two discussed?" He asked once his mouth wasn't full.

The redhead leaned against John. "We definitely don't want a traditional Church wedding. We were thinking about… A beach, garden wedding or something. Anywhere except the Church."

Chris nodded his head towards Stephanie. "Well, Mrs. Levesque here can help you look for a perfect location. She was the one who picked the location of our wedding."

"Sure." Amy sent a look at the brunette. "As long as we won't take much of your time just though… It's okay if you can't help us."

Stephanie shook her head. "Of course I'll help you. There is no damn way that I'm not helping."

**xoxoxo**

_That evening…_

"What am I supposed to do now?!" Adam thought out loud as he sat on his bed. _This isn't happening… Not now I've decided to tell her._

Was he still going to tell her? He didn't know. He was so confused. He needed to think. The Toronto native snapped out of her thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from Paul. _"In case you didn't know yet, I'll fill you in with all the details. Amy and John chose Trish as Maid of Honor and Randy as the Best Man. Lisa, Dawn, Steph and Stacy Keibler are the bride's maids and you, Dave, Chris and I are the groom's men. __Stace__ is your partner for the entourage… __Obviously."_

Adam let out a bitter laugh. Now, he had to go to the wedding as one of John's groom's men. He wanted to shout, "Are you sure about your decision, John? Do you still think I'll be the perfect groom's man if I tell you that I'm in love with your soon-to-be wife?" God, how could all this be happening? What was he supposed to do now?

**xoxoxo**

So, what do you think? Please review – Isabella


	3. Someone Did

**Let Her Go**

**Summary: Amy's getting married to John yet someone isn't happy about it. Can the wedding push through?**

**Characters: John/Amy/Adam, Trish/Randy, Dawn Marie/Chris, Stephanie/Paul, Lisa/Dave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. **

**Author's notes: Stephanie and Paul are married here. Please review!**** Thank you very much to those who reviewed this story and all my other stories as well!**

**Chapter Three:**** Someone Did**

**xoxoxo**

For the past few days, everyone noticed the change of Adam's mood. He was always quiet and was always in deep thought. They were beginning to get worried and curious as well. They didn't know if the tall Canadian had any problems because he refused to tell them why he was so preoccupied as of late. No one knew what was going on in his head.

"Dude, are you seriously okay?" Chris asked him for about the eighth time for the past twenty minutes. They were currently in Lisa and Dave's home because the bride's maids and the maid of honor, who was Amy, had to fit their gowns for the upcoming wedding. "Your mind has been flying to outer space."

Adam hurriedly snapped out of his thought. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The blonde man opened his mouth to reply but his attention soon turned to a grumbling John Cena. "What's wrong with you, Cena?"

"I hate suits." He muttered with annoyance. "I hate dressing up."

Dave shook his head at his good friend. "You're wearing that to my wedding and that's final. And if you even think of waltzing in the church wearing a cap or those rubber shoes? So help me, I will send you flying out of the church."

"You never did like suits. Everyone knows that. So, please? Shut up." Paul rolled his eyes before John could say another word. "Besides, you better get used to it cuz you have to wear one for your own wedding." Much to the guys and Lisa's relief, John did shut up. Adam was trying to keep a straight face though since he knew that it would create a lot of suspicion if he showed any signs.

While Lisa and the guys patiently waited in living room, the other girls were almost done dressing up. The bride-to-be was getting worried if the gowns were perfect enough for the wedding. "Do you think that the gowns are at least okay already?" She worriedly asked Dave. "The wedding's so near already…"

He shook his head. "Babe, relax. I'm sure those gowns are fine already." They wanted their wedding to be colorful so the bride's maids and the maid of honor were wearing gowns of different pastel colors for the wedding.

"We're done." Dawn, who was wearing a light yellow version of the gown, stepped out of the fitting room with Trish close behind her.

Chris grinned. "It looks great. Everything's perfect."

Trish, who was wearing a light orange gown, looked at her reflection. "Yeah. Jerky's right, Lise. You and Dave did a great job picking this gown."

"Ames, you look great." Randy said when he saw the redhead reluctantly step into view, a frown evident on her face. "Look at John. He's nearly drooling in appreciation. That basically means you look awesome."

Amy and John both rolled their eyes. "I am not drooling," said John. "And, babe? You really do look great."

"But do I really have to wear the pink one?" Amy asked as she looked at the gown she was sporting.

"You'll live." Stephanie smirked. She was wearing the light green version of it. "Besides, it's not really that pink. It's _light_ pink, not _neon_ pink."

When the redhead looked like she was going to protest again, Paul decided to speak up. "Ames, you're wearing that to the wedding. Period." Amy let out a sigh but she ended up agreeing anyways. Lisa and Dave had twin looks of relief but no one seemed to notice the look of admiration and jealousy on Adam's face. How he wished he was the one walking with Amy down the aisle.

Or did someone notice?

**xoxoxo**

Few hours later, Stephanie found herself sitting on the sofa with Paul right across her. A lot of thoughts were entering her mind at that moment.

She had a decision to make.

It was hard to do but she had to so that everything will be fine… So that they won't have problems in the future. She didn't know how she'll do that decision though without making things hard for her and the other people involved in the matter at hand. _How I wish I'm just being paranoid or whatever… I hope what I'm thinking is just a lie… That I'm just imagining things._

"Honey?" Paul lifted his chocolate brown eyes from the newspaper he was reading. "You okay over there? I never knew that the wall was so interesting."

"I was just thinking about stuff." Stephanie smiled brightly at her husband. "You know, I still get surprised at how fast time flies by."

"Hell, yeah." He folded the newspaper before setting it on the coffee table. "High school seems like it was just yesterday. I could still remember how we all met for the first time."

A laugh escaped her lips. "Then, there were all the arguments, brawls, parties and the vacations…"

"Don't forget the rumors." The blonde man rested a hand on the arm of the couch. "Remember the rumor that Adam liked Amy?"

"There was a rumor like that?" She asked. "Hey… How come I don't know about it?"

Paul stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "And I thought you knew _all_ rumors… Anyways, Adam got a bit embarrassed when he heard about it. I think it did because he knew that it might create tension especially everyone knew that John already liked Amy…"

"Add the fact that you, Randy, Dave, Chris and even Matt, Jeff and Jason were acting like overprotective big brothers." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You guys were such big bullies."

"We really didn't know him that well, you know. He wasn't exactly in our group of friends before." He pointed out. "You can't blame us for acting that way."

"Yeah, maybe…" The brunette stood up from the sofa. "Is it okay if I head to Dawn's house for a short while?"

"Another scheming session?" He raised an eyebrow.

Stephanie rolled her eyes once more. "You know us too well."

**x****oxoxo**

"Um… Honey?"

Randy looked up and his blue orbs met with his wife's hazel ones. "Something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something…" She sat nervously beside him.

He took her hands in his and gently squeezed them. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

**x****oxoxo**

"Uh… Steph?" Adam raised an eyebrow when he opened his front door. "What are you doing here and where's Paul?"

"He's at home. I told him I'm going to Dawn's house for another scheming session." She replied as she stepped inside.

He got confused at what she said. "Huh?"

The brunette waited until he shut the door close. "I know that's one huge lie but I really want to talk to you about something."

"Y-Yeah, sure." The pair entered his living room. "Can I get you anything? Water, soda, juice, coffee or anything?"

"Juice, thanks." Stephanie smiled as she sat down.

Adam went straight to the kitchen while Stephanie looked at the picture frames on the table. One of them had the picture of the blonde man with Amy. Stephanie bit her lower lip. I hope I'm doing the right thing. When Adam came out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice, she decided to finally ask the question.

"You're still in love with Amy, aren't you?"

He nearly dropped the glass he was holding and stared at her wide-eyed. He was too surprised to say anything. "Ads, are you okay?" The brunette asked.

"Y-Yeah." He replied as he tried to regain his composure. Shakily, he placed the glass on the coffee table. "What made you ask that?"

"I saw the looks you've been giving her. I noticed that you acted differently ever since you found out about the engagement. Add the fact that there was already a rumor about you liking her back in high school. People didn't believe it since you and Amy weren't close at that time." She sighed. "I'm not a stone, Adam. Of course I can feel that you have something for her."

"What if you're right, Steph?" The Canadian sat on the couch opposite her. "What would you say to me?"

Stephanie pursed her lips together. "Why didn't you tell her, Adam? Why didn't you tell her that you love her when you had the chance to?"

"Even if I have feelings for her, it wouldn't matter now, won't it?" He kept his attention fixed on the floor. "She and John are in love with each other. They're getting married."

"You haven't answered my question yet. Do you love her?" Stephanie folded her arms over her chest. "Are you in love with Amy?"

"Yes! Are you happy now?!" Adam finally admitted; His eyes finally meeting hers. "But please, please Steph. Don't tell anyone especially Amy and John. Please?!"

She smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. I promise I won't tell anyone… But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" He asked.

"Promise me you won't do anything to ruin their relationship. I'm just saying this as Amy's best friend and as your friend, Adam. I don't want her to get hurt… And I don't want you to be at the receiving end of major ass-kicking if you do anything." The brunette said with all seriousness.

"You don't have to worry about that. I swear."

**xoxoxo**

"I'm actually excited for Lisa and D's wedding." Amy said as she joined John in bed. "But I'm more excited for our wedding."

"Me too." John smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Everythin's gonna be perfect."

She looked at her engagement ring. "Nothing can go wrong."

The blue eyes man pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Ames."

"I love you, too." She cupped his face with her hand.

**xoxoxo**

Adam buried his face in his hands. _Damn it, Adam. Be careful. A lot of pe__ople will find your secret out i__f you'll be too reckless._ Now, he needed to be more careful especially that Stephanie knew his secret. _I have to think well before I act._

**xoxoxo**

"So, what happened to your scheming session?" Hunter took a sip of his tea.

"We didn't have a scheming session actually." Stephanie poured some tea in a cup for herself. "Dawn had some problems in the kitchen so I had to help her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Were you two able to fix it?"

"I hope it's fixed for good. I really hope so…"

Her husband became curious. _Why do I have a feeling that something's not right?_

**xoxoxo**

What do you think! Please review!

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters! Thank you so much!


	4. Lisa and Dave's Wedding

**Let Her Go**

**Summary: Amy's getting married to John yet someone isn't happy about it. Can the wedding push through?**

**Characters: John/Amy/Adam, Trish/Randy, Dawn Marie/Chris, Stephanie/Paul, Lisa/Dave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. **

**Author's notes: Stephanie and Paul are married here. Please review! Thank you very much to those who reviewed this story and all my other stories as well!**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter Four: Lisa and Dave's Wedding**

**xoxoxo**

It was now the big day for Lisa and Dave. Everyone had been waiting for the day of their wedding and here they were, waiting inside – or outside for those part of the bridal march – for the celebration to begin. Dave, Randy, John, Paul, Chris and Adam were part of those people waiting outside the church. They were waiting for the arrival of the bride, maid of honor and the bride's maids. Dave couldn't help but become nervous and excited at the same time and this did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"You okay over there?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

Dave sucked in a deep breath. "I'm trying to be…"

"Dude, relax." Paul placed a hand on the big man's shoulders. "Being nervous is really part of this whole thing but it'll disappear once the wedding starts."

"Thanks." The dark haired man smiled. "I just can't help it, you know? This is like… The biggest day of my life."

Chris gestured to himself, Paul and Randy. "We've been through the same thing, bro. Just try to stay calm. It won't help if you become all nervous and shit. Trust us. Everything will be fine."

While everyone in the Church waited, six women were still the hotel, doing last minute touches on their outfits for the ceremony. "Are you all sure I look okay?" Lisa asked her friends. "Is my hair okay? Is my make up okay? Is my gown – "

"For the hundredth times, Lisa Marie Varon… You look beautiful. Dave will surely agree with me once he sees you." Stacy Keibler rolled her eyes at her friend. "Whoa… This is the last day I can call you that. After the wedding, you're gonna be Lisa Marie Bautista."

"Ames!" Trish said out loud, stopping the bride-to-be from saying anything. "Can you please wear your shoes already?"

The redhead made a face. "I don't wear _high_ heels, Trishy, and heels of those shoes are pretty high. Can't I wear something with shorter heels?"

"Unless a fairy godmother will pop out of nowhere and use magic to give you a new pair of shoes with shorter heels?" Hazel eyes rolled. "You have to wear that. They aren't that bad, you know. They look comfy to me."

"Will you two quit that already? Ames, you're wearing those shoes and that's final." Dawn waited until Amy had worn them – albeit reluctantly – before she continued. "Now everything's ready, we can go. Everyone's waiting for us in the church."

Stephanie stood up from the couch. "I thought we're going to be late for the wedding…" One by one, the girls pilled out of the hotel room; Amy muttering something under her breath as she did so. Lisa was beginning to get nervous just like Dave was before they were met by Lisa's father when they got to the lobby. The two then went straight to the limo while the other girls piled into another car. They were finally heading to the Church.

**xoxoxo**

"I hate suits." John grumbled as he loosened the tie around his neck, making it look far from being neat. "I hate suits."

Randy let out an irritated sigh at his best friend. "Cena, please? Just shut up about that suit. There's nothing you can do about that now so get used to it. Like what Paul said, you have to wear one for _your_ _own_ wedding."

"Ya know ain't used to suits. I don't dress up as much ya'll do." He raised his hands in defense when Dave raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to complain more. "Okay, okay. I'll shut my mouth now. No need to get all violent and whatever."

"I'm serious about throwing you out of my wedding if you complain more about your suit. Remember that." Dave folded his arms over his chest.

"You and Amy are really a match made in heaven." Stacy chuckled softly as she approached the men with Trish, Dawn, Stephanie and Amy walking close behind her. "Ames kept on complaining about her heels in the hotel and even in the car."

"Still aren't used to heels, Red?" Chris smirked at the frowning redhead. "They look great with what you're wearing."

"I only wear them when I'm _forced_ to." Amy glared at Stephanie, Stacy, Dawn and Trish. "And I'm holding you four responsible for whatever happens to my feet."

"Nothing will happen to your feet so we have nothing to worry about, right?" Trish stuck her tongue out at her. "Lilian and her father are waiting in the car. Unless you all want to stand longer under the sun, let's start the wedding now."

Once the words left the blonde woman's mouth, those who were part of the bridal march began to assemble themselves with Paul, as the best man, standing at the start of the line while Lisa and his father stood at the end. Well… Everyone moved to their places except for Adam, who was still standing where he had been since he was with the other guys. He was staring at Amy, admiring the beauty of the woman he loved.

"Adam Joseph Copeland…" Stephanie whispered and patted his shoulders. "Not here, please. Someone might notice you. You should join Stacy already." Then, she left him to talk to Lisa before the wedding begins.

The blonde man frowned but nodded nonetheless before he took his place beside Stacy. Meanwhile, Amy approached John, who was paired with Stephanie for the bridal march since the redhead was the maid of honor. "You look beautiful, Ames…" He said before he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "The color of your gown isn't that bad."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I just hate my shoes…"

"I hate this suit as much as ya hate those heels." He frowned as he looked at what he was wearing. "I never did like dressin' up anyways…"

"You look fine, John…" An eyebrow rose as her attention fell on his tie. "And what did you do to your tie?"

John grimaced. "I just kinda loosened it up. It was tight, ya know."

"Kinda" The redhead repeated. She shook her head as she began to fix his tie. "It doesn't look good to me. Just loosen it up after the wedding." While she did so, Adam watched with jealousy in his eyes. He could see what was happening perfectly well since he and Stacy were just a pair away from the two; the pair being Trish and Randy. How he wished he was in John's place. He quickly masked the look in his green eyes when Stephanie passed by, sending him a pointed look before she approached Amy and John.

"Ames, the wedding is gonna start soon so you better take your place in front of Lisa." The brunette informed her.

"Yeah, I will. I'll just finish fixing his tie…" Amy looked at the tie around John's neck and decided it was already okay. "There, it's done!"

John gave his fiancée a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, babe."

She smiled in reply before she stepped away from him, allowing Stephanie to take her place beside him. The redhead gave him a short wave, and then she walked to her place; giving a nervous Lisa and reassuring smile as she did so. In five minute's time, the wedding march began to play, signaling Paul to begin walking as well.

Dave walked after his best friend and he was followed by Dawn and Chris. The two were followed by Stephanie & John, Trish & Randy and Stacy & Adam. Once the bride's maids and the groom's men were already in their proper places, Amy began to walk down the aisle. A huge smile graced John's face as he watched her walk closer and he couldn't help but imagine his own wedding.

"Dude…" Randy elbowed him gently. "Relax… This isn't your wedding. Don't get too emotional, Cena." He smirked at him.

"Can ya please allow me to enjoy watchin' Ames?" John rolled his eyes, taking note that Amy had already taken her place in front of the altar, parallel to where Paul was standing, while Lisa and her father were already walking down the aisle.

As Dave looked at her, he couldn't help but become teary. "You look amazing." He said once Lisa reached him.

"Thanks." The raven haired woman smiled brightly at him. Dave and her father shook hands first before the couple walked to the altar; the wedding ceremony beginning soon after.

**xoxoxo**

I'm really sorry for not updating this story earlier. I was focusing on my other stories, you see. I'm really sorry. I do hope that you guys like this chapter!

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter and please leave a review for this one!


End file.
